


A Purrfect Life

by RailMeBarrow



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Cats, Domestic Fluff, Drunkenness, Fluff, Gay, Gay Male Character, M/M, Secrets, Sleepy Cuddles, animal adoption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29946825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RailMeBarrow/pseuds/RailMeBarrow
Summary: Thomas and Jimmy find a kitten. But will Carson let them keep it?
Relationships: Thomas Barrow & Jimmy Kent, Thomas Barrow/Jimmy Kent
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	A Purrfect Life

The night was quiet and still as Jimmy and Thomas walked home from the pub. It was about a ten minute walk until they got back to Downton but they didn't mind, the heavy summer air keeping them warm. They spoke about nothing and everything as they walked back, giggling drunkenly as Jimmy would trip every few steps. He ended up linking his arm with Thomas’s just to keep himself upright.

A few long months ago, Jimmy would have been uncomfortable even standing this close to Thomas, let alone touching him, but since then they had entered into something beyond friendship. These past few months had been filled with stolen kisses in the servants hall and late nights spent in each other's arms. 

The footman had never thought it possible that he would love another man, especially not one as manly as Thomas. But the underbutler had been patient with him, had waited for him to realise how he really felt. Jimmy wished Thomas had just told him how he felt, all those months ago, instead of sneaking upon him as he slept. But they were together now and that was all that mattered. 

The moon shone on the path as Jimmy stumbled along it, his head resting on his lover’s shoulder. He was sure Thomas had drank more than him but somehow, the man seemed only tipsy compared to Jimmy’s inebriated self. Suddenly Thomas stopped and Jimmy lurched forward before grabbing at his partner’s shoulder to steady himself. 

“Did you hear that?” Asked Thomas, his eyes searching wildly in the dark.

“Hear wha?” Asked Jimmy, resting his head back on the underbutler’s shoulder. “You've a lovely shoulder Thomas… so soft and… and comfy and lovely!” 

“Shut up and listen.” Hissed Thomas, pressing a finger to the drunk man's lips. Jimmy let out an exasperated humph before listening for whatever Thomas had heard. “There it is again! Do you hear it?” 

“No… What am I listening for?” Asked Jimmy, feeling rather left out from whatever fun things Thomas was hearing. But the man had already started walking in the direction of the bushes on the right of the road. Jimmy followed slowly behind him, paying careful attention to where he put his feet, now that he didn't have Thomas to prop him up. He heard Thomas let out a small gasp before calling over to him.

“Jimmy! Come look at this!” Exclaimed Thomas, crouching to pick something up out of the bush. Jimmy stumbled over, confused at what his lover could have found out here at this time of night.

As Jimmy got closer, he noticed Thomas had something small and brown nestled in his hands. The underbutler cooed at it gently, giggling as it wriggled. Jimmy stared at it as he came to stand next to Thomas, rubbing his eyes as he tried to figure out what it was. The low light and the alcohol meant he couldn't make heads nor tails of it.

“What the bloody hell is it, Thomas?” He asked, still peering at the wriggling creature in Thomas’s hands. 

“It's a kitten, you numbskull.” Answered Thomas, still entranced by the ball of fur in his hands. Ah, Jimmy could see it now. It was tiny and fit perfectly in Thomas’s two hands. Its fur was tabby brown on the top with a white belly and little pink toes. Jimmy reached out to touch it, tickling its tiny tummy with one finger. He pulled his finger back in shock as it squirmed and keened, the motion almost knocking him over. 

“Can we keep it?” Asked Jimmy when he regained his balance, extending a finger to poke at the kitten again. 

“Hmmm… I’m not sure what Mr Carson would have to say about it…” Said Thomas, trying not to upset the intoxicated Jimmy. Really, he knew exactly what Carson would say. No.

“What if… what if we say we seen a mouse! Or we seen a lot of mouse… mouses… mice!” Exclaimed Jimmy, proud of his plan. Thomas giggled gently as Jimmy blundered through his sentence. He was so lucky to have such an amazing, cute partner.

“I've got a half day tomorrow, I could go into Ripon and buy a couple ‘mouses’. Then we wouldn't be lying and Carson would have no choice but to let us keep it.” Reasoned Thomas. 

He tried not to get too excited, knowing his plan might not work, but he couldn't help but dream. He had always loved cats, ever since he was a baby. He had a distinct memory of playing with a stray tabby that frequented his back door when he was a young child. He remembered playing with it and bringing it scraps off of the dinner table. His father had never let him have any pets, calling them dirty creatures that brought disease wherever they went. Thomas had an inkling it was his father who had caused the disappearance of the tabby.

“Good idea!” Exclaimed Jimmy, a little too loud. “Can I hold it? Please?” 

“Fine, but make sure you dont drop it.” Said Thomas, warily passing the small feline to his drunk friend.

Jimmy held it carefully against his chest, giggling softly as it purred. He kept it there as they walked home, linking his other arm back into Thomas’s. As they approached the house they moved away from each other and Jimmy passed the kitten to Thomas, who slipped it into his big pocket so they could get it up to his room, unnoticed.

Not many people were still awake as they arrived home, Miss Baxter and Mr Molesley the only ones seated in the servants hall. Thomas quickly bid them goodnight as he entered the room, running up to his quarters before anyone could notice the quiet meowing coming from his pocket. 

Jimmy on the other hand, hung around for a bit, waiting for the kitchen to be free so he could steal a bit of milk and something for the kitten to eat. After what seemed like forever, Daisy left the kitchen. Jimmy knew he wouldn't have long before she came back so he quickly ran in, pouring himself a mug full of milk before raiding the cupboards. What do cats even eat? He settled upon a plate of leftovers that consisted of peas, chicken and potatoes with a generous helping of gravy poured all over it. It was cold but he doubted the cat would notice or care. 

He quickly scampered up the stairs to Thomas’s room, praying he wouldn't get caught. Thankfully he made it to his lovers chamber unscathed, with milk and dinner in hand. Thomas sat cross legged on his carpet, watching the little cat roll around on his persian rug. He looked up as Jimmy entered the room, smiling tenderly as his lover shut the door and put down the food he had stolen.

“Am not sure what a cat eats… Hope this is good.” Said Jimmy, his voice still slurred from the drinks as he joined Thomas in sitting on the floor.

“I’m sure it'll be fine.” Whispered Thomas as he poured the milk into a small saucer so the kitten could reach it. She (Thomas had checked, it was a she) crawled over to the saucer, eagerly lapping at the milk once she realised it was edible. It was all gone within a few minutes so Thomas poured out some more. She must have been hungry. 

“Where we gonna keep her? Till ya get the mouse.” Asked Jimmy, entranced by the creature in front of him. 

“I'll make her up a little bed in my wardrobe. She can stay there until I get the mice.” Answered Thomas as the kitten moved to curl up in his lap. Jimmy leaned on his shoulder, his eyes starting to droop. “You should go to bed now, Jimmy. You're half asleep already.” 

“Humph, no I’m-” Started Jimmy before a large yawn cut him off. Thomas sniggered at him as he grinned. Jimmy and Thomas stood as they walked the younger man to the door, the kitten held to Thomas’s chest.

“Are you sure you'll make it all the way back to your room without dropping off?” Asked Thomas as he ruffled the other man's hair.

“I'm sure I'll manage. Goodnight, Thomas.” Said Jimmy, softly kissing him. 

“Goodnight, Jimmy.” Murmured Thomas against his lips. 

“Goodnight, cat.” Whispered Jimmy before pressing a small kiss to the animals furry head. Thomas chuckled as it purred. 

He locked the door behind Jimmy, walking over to the wardrobe and putting the cat down on the floor as he cleaned some space for it. He pushed some of his shoes aside and got his tartan blanket, bunching it up into a little nest for the kitten. All done. 

He lifted the cat from where it was nibbling at an old sock and put it in the makeshift bed. Another job well done. Or so he thought. The cat climbed right back out of the cupboard, and onto Thomas’s bed, making herself comfy in his bedsheets. He picked her up again and put her back in the wardrobe. Yet again she climbed out. He repeated this charade a few times before just caving and letting her sleep at the end of his bed. It was getting too late to argue with a kitten. He fell asleep quickly, the soft cat warming up his feet as she nestled against them.

~~~

Thomas awoke early the next morning, his head pounding and his mouth dry. He got dressed quickly into his plainclothes as it was his half day. It was barely light outside when he padded to the bathroom, washing his face and gulping down water. He brushed his teeth quickly, trying to get rid of the taste of stale beer.

He could hardly remember a thing from last night, other than Jimmy's warm head on his shoulder and the two of them ending up in Thomas’s room. He remembered discussing going into Ripon today. Maybe that was why he had woken so early. But what did he need in Ripon? Ahhh some mice. What on earth did he need mice for? His face dropped when he remembered. 

The cat. 

He ran out of the bathroom and back to his room. Oh bugger, his door was open. He swung into his room, desperately searching for the small cat. He remembered falling asleep with it on his feet but when he woke up it was nowhere to be seen. He threw the sheets off his bed, hoping and praying the tiny kitten would be underneath. No. She wasn't under the bed either. Or under his arm chair. Or behind his chest of drawers.

He turned his room upside down looking for her. She can't have got far, she was hardly bigger than his hands. He went back out into the corridor again, frantically looking for anywhere she could have hidden. It had been maybe ten or fifteen minutes since he had opened his bedroom door, where could she have gotten to in such a short time? 

None of the other rooms on his floor had open doors which meant she was either in his room or had fallen down the stairs. He doubted the latter though, his room was the furthest away from the stairs, she wouldn't have made it there. 

Defeated, Thomas headed back to his room, closing the door and sliding down it until he was seated on the floor. Jimmy was going to kill him. His lover had been so excited at the thought of a pet cat and now Thomas had gone and buggered it all by losing it. How had he already lost it? He'd only had it a few hours. God, he was terrible.

Thomas rested his head in his hands as he realised how badly he had fucked this up. How was he going to tell Jimmy, the love of his life, that he had lost the baby cat that had made him so happy.

That's when he first heard it.

The sound was quiet, almost inaudible. He lifted his head from his hands as he listened for it. Ah! There it was again! It came from the left of him, a small scratching noise. He listened again before moving towards the source of the sound, his wardrobe. 

He flung open the door and low and behold, there was the cat! He picked it up softly and held it in his arms, rubbing his cheek against hers, muttering about how much she had scared him. She must have crawled in there at some point in the night only for Thomas to shut the door behind her as he opened his bedroom door. Poor kitty.

“I’m afraid you're going to have to go back in the cupboard, cat.” He whispered as he stroked her tiny, fluffy head. “Just until I get back with the mice. Then you can have free roam of the house!” 

The kitten mewed, as if in excitement. Thomas smiled softly and placed her back in her little nest, throwing in a couple of pieces of chicken in with her. Once she was settled he locked the door to the cupboard and left his room, making sure to lock his door too. He didn't want anyone nebbing around his room and finding her.

He briefly thought about visiting Jimmy before he left but then realised just how hungover the footman would be. He wouldn't be in any fit state for visitors. Thomas caught the seven am bus into Ripon, locating the pet shop quickly.

He had been before to get some treats for Isis, but he’d never bought any cat paraphernalia before. What would a cat even want? He browsed the shop for some time before settling on a few treats and toys, as well as a box of 5 mice. It wasn't as pricey as he expected so Thomas popped into the bakery nearby, picking up some iced buns for himself and Jimmy. He hoped no one could hear the quiet squeezing of the mice in his bag. 

He caught the next bus home and was back in Downton by nine am. What a successful morning. By now, the house was a hive of activity, servants darting all over the place as Thomas made the ascent up to his bedroom. He knocked on Jimmy’s door and heard a groan from within. He was awake, but he sounded as hungover as Thomas had expected him to be.

“I’m back from Ripon, get up.” He said, just loud enough for Jimmy to hear. The younger man groaned again but a few moments later opened the door, still dressed in his pyjamas. Jimmy had big dark bags under his eyes and his face had an unsettling green tinge to it, but otherwise he looked alright, his hair already styled into his signature swoop. 

“Get dressed and then come to my room.” Said Thomas before the door was slammed shut again. The underbutler walked back to his room and shut the door behind him, quickly unlocking the wardrobe. The cat was curled up in his blanket, purring slightly in her sleep. He shut the door slowly again, hoping not to wake her. 

He put the iced buns and the cats gifts on his chest of drawers before slowly removing the mice box. He could feel them running around inside of it. Grimacing, he carefully put it down on his stool, terrified they would escape and make their nests in his room. For his plan to work, they needed to be released in the kitchen where everyone would see them. 

Jimmy knocked on Thomas’s door before entering and shutting it behind him. He pointed at the mouse box. 

“Is that the rats?” He asked, looking wary.

“Mice, but yes. We need to release them in the kitchen so that Mrs Patmore will kick up a fuss.” 

“How are we going to get them into the kitchen?” Asked Jimmy, still unsure about holding a mouse, let alone carrying one all the way to the kitchen. 

Thomas held up a sock. “Just put the mouse in here, put the sock in your pocket and then release it when you get in the kitchen. Not that hard.”

It was, in fact, that hard. The mice darted around in their box, evading the grasping hands of Thomas and Jimmy. One of them jumped right out of the box, running across the room before Thomas slid across the floor and caught it, jamming it in a sock. Jimmy grabbed one out of the box before slamming it shut, shoving the mouse in the sock. He almost let out an exhale of relief before remembering that they still had to release them. They both said goodbye to the cat before heading downstairs, squirming mice in pocket. 

The kitchen was stuffed full of kitchen maids, Mrs Patmore shouting at each of them in turn. Jimmy and Thomas waltzed in, Thomas heading to the shelves and Jimmy leaning on the kitchen table. Subtly, Jimmy removed the sock from his pocket and released the mouse onto the table. 

“Oh God! Is that a mouse?!” He yelped in feigned shock. Thomas smirked at him as the maids began screaming. He pulled the sock from his pocket and released his by the shelf.

“Look, Mrs Patmore, another!” He shouted, pointing at it as it ran along the shelves. The maids and Mrs Patmore were near hysteric now. It took all of Thomas’s strength not to burst out laughing. 

“What's all this shouting?” Boomed Carson, attracted by the noise. 

“Mice, Mr Carson! Mice!” Yelped Mrs Patmore, going after one of them with a wooden spoon. 

“Oh heavens, well I'll find someone to deal with that, don't you worry, Mrs Patmore.” He replied, quickly exiting the kitchen. Thomas snorted at that. The great Mr Carson, scared of a few tiny mice. Thomas chased after him, seeing this as the perfect opportunity to pitch his idea. 

“Mr Carson, Mr Carson!” He yelled, trying to get the man's attention as he made a swift retreat to his office.

“What is it, Mr Barrow, I’m a very busy man.” He said, trying to sound strong as his eyes kept darting back to the kitchen, fear filling them. 

“Last night James and i saw an advertisement for a baby cat. Should we go and buy it? It would get rid of our rodent problem.” Thomas said, keeping the most lovely, most sickly smile on his face as he did so. He could almost see the cogs turning behind Carson's eyes as he weighed up his options. Eventually he spoke.

“How much is the kitten?” He asked. Bugger. Thomas hadn't thought that far ahead. 

“Two pounds.” He improvised. Cheap enough for Carson to buy but also expensive enough for him to believe. Carson disappeared into his office for a moment but emerged with two pounds clasped in his hand. 

“Take James with you, he looks like he needs a bit of air.” Muttered Carson, thrusting the money into Thomas’s hands.

“Yes, Mr Carson.” Replied Thomas, barely able to keep a smile off his face as he went and got Jimmy. They quickly went to Thomas’s room under the pretence of getting his coat. When they opened the wardrobe, the cat was awake and ready. They picked her up and hid her in his coat, running out of the house before anyone could notice. 

They took the long route into town, knowing they had all the time in the world to wander around if Carson thought they were getting a cat that would save him from the evil mice. They went to the shops to spend the money the butler had given them. They got a few packets of cigarettes and chocolate from the grocer’s before buying a couple of battered fish and chips to share. 

The two men walked outside of the town before sitting down in a field and eagerly opening their fish and chips. Thomas took the cat out of his pocket and she frolicked in the grass as they tucked in, occasionally crawling over to Jimmy to be fed a bit of his fish.

“What do ya think we should call her?” Asked Jimmy his mouth half full of chips. At this point, the cat had fallen asleep at his feet, tired from chasing beetles and eating fish.

“Tabby?” 

“No, what about ginger?”

“She's not even ginger, Jimmy. What about coffee?”

“No, cos then I’ll feel bad whenever I have me morning coffee. What about copper?”

“She's not bleeding ginger, Jimmy. Why don't we just call her cat?” Thomas joked. Jimmy paused, considering it. 

“Okay! Cat it is.” Said Jimmy, stroking the kitten at his feet.

“Jesus, Jimmy I was just joking, we can call her copper if you want.” Chuckled Thomas.

“Nah, Cat has a nice ring to it. Besides, I’ve got used to it now.” 

“How can you be used to it? You’ve only been calling her that for fifteen seconds.”

“Did you not read my CV? I'm extremely adaptable.” Said Jimmy, throwing his head back and pretending to throw his hair backwards. Thomas chuckled at this as he stood up, letting Jimmy pick up Cat before pulling him up as well. They walked back to the abbey slowly, taking in the stunning scenery as they took turns to hold the kitten.

As anticipated, there was much excitement among the staff when Thomas came in holding a kitten. Everyone gathered around him, asking to stroke her and hold her and just generally love her. Jimmy got a few strange looks when he announced her name was Cat, but since no one had anything better to offer, they all just accepted it. 

Over the coming months, they trained Cat to catch mice, to do her business outside, to get on with Isis, to stay downstairs, to stay off the tables, lest Mrs Patmore hit her with a spoon. Her diet consisted mostly of kitchen scraps and mice (which had reproduced much faster than Thomas had anticipated). Everyone grew to love her, even Carson would give her a nod each time he walked past her in the corridors, sometimes even a pat on the head if she had a fresh mouse dangling from her mouth. She still slept in Thomas’s cupboard each night, curling up in the tartan blanket he had placed there.

~~~

Thomas and Jimmy lay in the underbutler's bed together, their bodies fitting perfectly into each other as they cuddled under the blankets. Thomas looked out the window to where the moon hung, big and bright. 

“I can’t believe it's been a year since we got Cat.” He whispered into his lover’s ear. Jimmy turned his head back in confusion.

“It hasn't…” He said, his brow furrowing. 

“Yes it has. July the twentieth. One year.” 

“That night feels like yesterday… but it feels like we’ve had her forever.” Whispered Jimmy. 

“Cat! Pspsps…” Called out Thomas. Ever-obedient, Cat was on the bed within seconds, jumping to land on Jimmy’s feet. She crawled up their bodies and nestled between them, purring as Thomas scratched her head and Jimmy rubbed her white belly. 

The underbutler was hit with a sudden wave of gratitude. He was so lucky to have such an amazing partner, amazing cat, amazing life. If you had told younger Thomas that he would be happy like this, he would have never believed you. He was so, so lucky. The feeling overwhelmed him as tears filled his eyes. 

“I love you, Jimmy.”

“I love you too, Thomas.” 

Between them, Cat mewed gently.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this all in a day ahhhhh
> 
> anyway i hope you guys enjoyed this, let me know what you think in the comments!
> 
> thank you for reading <3
> 
> ps. im sorry about the title, i hate it too.


End file.
